


生长痛

by moon_catcher



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_catcher/pseuds/moon_catcher





	生长痛

天使×人鱼

 

无月之夜。

白色的羽毛随着暗涌沉浮，冰冷的海水也无法抵抗仿佛锋刃从内里缓慢划过脊背皮肉的疼痛。

一个赤裸着上身的男孩蜷在海岸的巨大岩石上，身体止不住地颤抖。

痛。男孩满脑子只有这一个字。痛。

后背里的骨头像是两株春日里等待了一整个寒冬即将奋力破土而出的草木，不受控制地抵住血肉向外生长。他紧紧抱着双臂，手臂上暴起的的青筋宣告着他有多么想早点结束这场难以忍受的折磨，然而现实却告诉他不可能。

骨头在背上划开两道血淋淋的口子，一对漂亮的翅膀裹挟着新鲜的血液冲破皮肉。这是天使的成人礼，只能选择接受，没有弃票权。

“啊！”

男孩低吼一声，他难耐地辗转反侧，年轻健康的身体满是伤痕，是岩石上粗砺的纹理划破的，不知是汗水还是海水的液体沿着皮肤纹理流进骨肉，只如一列蚁虫爬过身体般的痒，丝毫无法转移背后那两处像是在被毒虫啃咬般的痛。

 

躲在不远处一块礁石后的小人鱼悄悄探过小脑袋，死死咬住嘴唇。他告诉自己，不能过去添乱，不让他自己经历这个夜晚，他永远无法拥有翅膀，成为真正的天使。

小人鱼知道这种疼痛。几年前的那个夜晚。他鱼尾上的鳞片一片片地从身体上脱落，尾巴像是被从中间撕裂成两半，再重新愈合，长成两条腿。

 

 

小人鱼游到天使的身边，伏在他耳边轻轻唱着歌谣，手指慢慢拂过他的脊背。小人鱼还是不能狠下心让他独自历劫。

“不要走……”

男孩苍白的嘴唇已经无了血色，干涸的喉咙沙哑地吐出这几个字，眼神里快失去了最后一丝光彩。

小人鱼捧着他的脸，低头贴上了他的嘴唇，小声呢喃着，“不，我不走，不走……”

胸膛紧紧地贴在一起，小人鱼把天使环抱着，冰凉的手掌在天使的后背来回游走，却没有起到降温作用。两具身体都开始热得发烫。天使的阴茎硬挺地抵在人鱼的大腿之间，人鱼离开天使的嘴唇，低头含住了那根硕大，反复舔弄着。下身的快感渐渐压过了背后的疼痛，天使的手指不由自主地穿过人鱼的发丝，按着他的头想让他吞得更深，他那物什又涨大了一圈，人鱼的小嘴要包不住了，小人鱼的脑袋在天使的手掌里挣了挣，舌尖抵住顶端的凹陷，咸腥的味道充斥着小人鱼的口腔，而天使好像还不满足，小人鱼推开他的手，又抱住天使的脖子，任由天使亲吻他的下巴，嘴唇，眼角。他们在岩石上辗转，又拉着对方坠入大海。波浪的涌动促着人鱼的双腿攀上了天使的腰际，后穴早已经泥泞不堪，而水波的滋润让天使进入得深。

 

“你……知道我是谁吗？”

“你是……是……”

人鱼笑了，“不要忘了我。”

 

天使没有回答，只是掐着人鱼细嫩的腰肢在他体内肆意冲撞，舌头舔咬着他胸前的茱萸，用力吸吮。人鱼被操弄到眼角泛红，几颗生理泪水滑落脸颊，滴落到天使的伤口。

这一刻，他的身体被天使的白浊填满。

 

“啊！”

天使猛得颤抖了，推开了人鱼。刹那间，一道白光照亮了整片海域。

是翅膀。

圣洁的白色翅膀上，沾染着浓稠的血滴，和几寸阴影。

天使闭上了眼睛，像是陷入了沉睡。

人鱼吻掉他脸上溅到的血，拥着他到自己怀里，手指拨弄着天使的发丝。

“不许忘了我呀……我叫栎栎，不是月亮的月。”

人鱼跃入深海，灵巧的鱼尾在海平面划出一道弧线，泛起一串白色的泡沫，飘到半空中，一个个碎裂。

即使是在岩石上暂作停留的海鸥也没能听见那位初生天使的喃喃自语。

“我叫新新、也不是，星星的星。”


End file.
